Teikoku Gakuen
Teikoku Gakuen (帝国) (dub: Royal Academy, lit. "Imperial Academy") was once the school home to the strongest soccer team in Japan. They had been winning games consistantly before its defeat at the hands of Endou and his team at Raimon .The Captain of the Teikoku soccer team was Kidou Yuuto but later on he decided to join Raimon. Two prominent members are Genda Koujirou and Sakuma Jirou, whom are shown more frequently than the rest of the members of Teikoku. Their former coach was Kageyama, but it is unknown who their current coach is.Their current captain is most likely Jimon Team Teikoku was originally led by Kidou. Their coach was Kageyama Reiji- and thanks to his superior coaching skills (albeit with the help of dirty tactics) - they continued to win for 40 years without a single loss in the Football Frontier. Fortunately, Kidou discovers Kageyama's deceitful and manipulative personality, and he decides to part ways with Kageyama's coaching. The rest of the team follows Kidou's footsteps soon after, and leave Kageyama's side. Following the Football Frontier matches, Teikoku was defeated by Zeus leading to Kidou's decision to join Raimon for revenge. Eventually, Genda and Sakuma are persuaded by Fudou Akio to join True Teikoku Acadamy's team and fight against Raimon. In Episode 56 , Kidou returns to Teikoku with the rest of the Raimon team to help with c ompleting their hissatsu techniques. After Inazuma Japan was created, Sakuma was recruited for selections in Inazuma Japan but did not make the cut. Later, he and Someoka replaced Fubuki and Midorikawa. In the meantime, Genda, Jimon, and Narukami joined Neo Japan in hopes of replacing Inazuma Japan. They challenged the current Inazuma Japan, but lost in the end and were not able to complete their goal. It is unknown what becomes of the rest of the members of Neo Japan. Members *1. Genda Koujirou (GK) *2. Oono Densuke (DF) *3. Banjou Kazumichi (DF) *4. Kennya Narukami '(DF) *5. 'Gojou Masaru (DF) *6. Henmi Wataru (MF) *7. Sakiyama Shuuji '(MF) *8. 'Doumen Shuuichirou (MF) *9. Daiki Jimon (FW) (Current captain) *10. Kidou Yuuto (MF) (Former) (Ex-Captain) *11. Sakuma Jirou (FW) *'Fudou Akio '(MF) *'Hyoudou Yuuhei '(DF) *'Ena Kazuki' (FW) *'Mokumoto Kei '(FW) *'Shibuki Shoudai '(MF) *'Ookusu Seiji '(FW) Coach *'Kageyama Reiji '(former) *'Anzai '(temporary) Matches Raimon Friendly Match In the first half of the Friendly match, Teikoku scored 10 goals against Raimon, all 10 of them being normal shoots. In the second half, Teikoku scored another 10 goals, using Death Zone, Hyakuretsu Shot and the occasional normal shoots. It was then Gouenji Shuuya scored 1 point for Raimon using Fire Tornado. As soon as Raimon got their first score, Teikoku halted the match and went back to their Academy. Raimon Kanto Region Match In the first half of the match, as soon as the whistle blew there were metal planks falling all over Raimon's side of the field, putting the match on hiatus for the meanwhile. Later the actual match starts and Teikoku scores their first goal using Koutei Penguin No. 2. In the second half of the match, Teikoku lost two goals to Raimon, as Raimon scored against them using Dragon Tornado and Inazuma No. 1 Drop beating Power Shield and Full Power Shield respectively. The match ends with a score of 2-1, making Teikoku the losing team. Zeus Due to Teikoku being the former nationals winner, they are allowed to enter the Football Frontier tournament again. Unfortunately, Zeus scored 10 goals against Teikoku, and also injured the Teikoku members (excluding Kidou) putting them in hospital. Hissatsu *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2 '(皇帝ペンギン2号) *'SH Death Zone '(デスゾーン) *'SH Twin Boost '(ツインブースト) *'SH Hyakuretsu Shot '(百烈ショット) *'OF Illusion Ball' (イリュージョンボール) *'DF Killer Slide' (キラースライド) *'DF Cyclone '(サイクロン) *'GK Power Shield '(パワーシールド) *'GK Full Power Shield '(フルパワーシールド) Trivia *In the game Jimon is the current captain. *This is the first team shown in the Inazuma Eleven series. *They have the same formation as Team K, Orpheus, Gemini Storm, Genesis, Chaos, Shin Teikoku ,Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma KFC. *In the episode 001 it's show that Teikoku wins by 13-0 over a unknown school. *While they are under Kageyama's control, Teikoku had the habit of destroy each school who's team they wins. *Teikoku is one of the only two teams who have a mobile vehicle at their disposition, the other being Raimon.